When engaged in a point-of-sale (POS) transaction, a consumer typically has the opportunity to review information regarding the goods and/or services being purchased on a video display as the products are scanned. The information provided to the consumer may include the name of the product being purchased, the quantity being purchased, the price of the product, discounts applied to the price of the product and other information. In some configurations, the video display is shared by both the cashier and the consumer, and the screen is turned so that both cashier and consumer may view the display. Typically the cashier is behind a counter opposite the consumer. In such a configuration, creating an unobstructed line of sight to the video display for both the cashier and the consumer may prove difficult. In other configurations, a separate video display is provided for both the cashier and the consumer. However, viewing the video display may be difficult or impossible for many consumers, such as consumers with visual impairment. Additionally, use of the video display may be difficult for consumers that are distracted, such as consumers having children. Various other consumers may simply prefer not to read the information provided on the video display. Therefore, systems and methods are needed to provide alternative ways for receiving transaction information at a POS.